


The Boxes We live In

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Series: Cancerstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, cancerstuck, help me, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope is dying of cancer, but she can't just go like that.  She can't let go of her life quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue so far. There's gonna be more, but it's not going to be a long fic.

Calliope remembered the bruises back before her life had begun to end. She had been fighting with her brother, Caliborn, again.

She hadn't thought anything of the bruises, until they just kept piling up and not going away. When she had been diagnosed, she hadn't cried though. She had cried too much in foster care. She had to be strong for her brother, who could never get past that abuse they had lived through. 

Even today, her first night in the hospital with the last of her hair on her pillow, she couldn't cry. She wanted to. She knew how hideous she looked, with her gaunt face almost like a skull, and her veins blue-green through her too-pale too-thin skin. She looked like the dying girl she was, and every day when she got on the internet, she pretended for a few hours that she wasn't dying of cancer.


	2. How Much Farther?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million billion apologies but I can't for the life of me get the colours for pesterlogs to work because I'm a big stupidface. I'll keep trying and please don't hate me.
> 
> Also, apologies that it's so short. This fic isn't going to be terribly long, I'm afraid, but the updates should get longer once I'm not screaming at CSS for not letting me do colours in my pesterlogs. :D

Calliope smiled as her laptop booted up. She was really excited to see if any of her stories had gotten reviews or anything. When she was at the hospital all day for more testing, or for chemo, or because she was too weak from chemo to do anything, she stayed on her laptop in her hospital bed. She had the whole world sitting in her lap when she had her laptop, and she could be anyone, do anything, in her stories and fanfiction.

She especially loved to write about the Harry Potter series. It was such a big community! And, she could write pretty much anything about it. If she wanted to, sometimes she even wrote herself into her fics, maybe as a side character, but never as a sick and dying girl. In her stories, no one got sick from diseases they couldn't escape. Sure, life had problems, but not the type that you couldn't overcome with some good hard work.

When she wasn't reading fanfiction, writing them, or drawing, she was talking to her friend, Roxy. 

And speak of the devil, she had started messaging Calliope.

 

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering understandingUlulation [UU]--

 

TG: hey girl, how are you doing today?

UU: i have been feeling UnUsually chipper today.  at least, I haven't thrown Up at all.

TG: thats totes cool

TG: hey guess what

TG: i am totally coming to visit you

UU: what? really?

UU: no!

UU: i mean... well

UU: are yoU sUre? 

UU: i look incredibly scary right now.

TG: of course im sure i already got my plane ticket to memhpis.

TG: *mempsi

UU: wow!  that's trUly nice of you.  i am looking forward to making your aqUaintance... again?

TG: *memphis

TG: and i was doing do good at typgin everyinthing right

TG: lol we are already like blood sisters or something anyway im about to get on the plane

TG: so ill be back later

 

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has ceased trolling understandingUlulation [UU] --

 

Calliope felt a bit of whiplash from the sheer speed and unexpectedness of the conversation, but decided waiting wasn't going to be any easier when she was sitting staring at an ended conversation.  She pulled out some paper and her pencil so that she could have a picture to give her visitor.

 

Roxy had been for quite a few months Calliope's confidante and freind online.  They had met through a... mature... HP fanfiction website that Calliope posted her smuttier works on.  She disliked how blunt and and casual Roxy was when referring to her well-written slash as 'gay wizard porn' but she liked how Roxy always said what she meant and didn't dance around ideas or topics.

 

 


End file.
